Stoic Exterior
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Hibari was Namimori Middle School's protector who ruled with an iron fist (or tonfas) with the trademark glare and phrase "kamikorosu". But what exactly makes this fearsome Vongola cloud guardian so stoic, and why? Despite his fastidious attitude, what makes people like Kusakabe stay loyal to him willingly? And what makes small animals like Hi-bird and Rolls adore him? R&R pls!
1. Truce

Stoic Exterior  


Summary: Hibari was Namimori Middle School's protector who ruled with an iron fist (or tonfas) with the trademark glare and phrase "kamikorosu". But what exactly makes this fearsome Vongola cloud guardian so stoic, and why? Despite his fastidious attitude, what makes people like Kusakabe stay loyal to him willingly? And what makes small animals like Hi-bird and Rolls adore him?

Chapter 1 - Truce  
_Hibari POV__  
_  
I hate crowds.

Nothing personal actually but I find humans such an annoyance, especially the younger generation. All these air heads know of is to contribute to the waste and impurities to our environment and culture, apparently a thing of the past for them. Arts and music are distasteful noises and pieces of trash put together. To say I dislike them is an understatement. I simply abhor them. That's why I took on the job to discipline them.

It was another day of hard work as usual, biting people to death that is. My crisp uniform is now soiled with some herbivorous blood. Kusakabe bowed and greeted me as I walked into the reception room. I involuntarily let out an inaudible sigh at the sight of the mountain of paper work awaiting me to do. Most of these would probably end up in the trash bin and the others require signing which only comes after biting some more herbivores.

Kusakabe left me to sort out the monotonous pile and it did not take me long to be engrossed in the work. I had no idea how much time slipped by me while I finished the pile. The only indication of the time was the moon hanging in the backdrop of the darkened sky.

A little wave of panic washed over me when I realised that it was past dinner. No, I'm not worried about myself. Skipping a meal or two can't kill me. It was Hi-bird I was worried about. That little fluff ball should be starving by now.

I grabbed my tonfas and jacket before jumping off the reception room window only to find a certain accursed illusionist waiting by the school gates. As much as I want to tear him apart limb by limb, Hi-bird was of greater importance.

"Oya, what do we have here?" the annoyingly smug voice pierced the silence. I flinched, not liking one bit of our encounter. However I still kept my usual cold demeanour and glared at him. My voice not betraying my anxiousness to get back, "What do you want, Rokudo Mukuro…" murderous intent clouding my unnaturally icy aura when he smiled and winked at me.

"I heard that your school is organising an inter-school kendo competition. I was just wondering how the chairman of Namimori Discipline Committee is. It must be really stressful for you isn't it?" the illusionist leered.

"What business is this of yours?" I snapped. Clearly he was instigating me to fight. I would have graciously accepted his offer if not for the fact that Hi-bird might have already fainted from hunger by now.

"Aww, how cold. I was just concerned about you," he smirked.

If I had no other pressing matters to attend to I would have already bitten him to death. Nevertheless, I controlled the urge to kill him there and then. "I don't need it," I curtly replied before ignoring him. I need to head back now.

Apparently Mukuro does not appreciate being ignored. He lunged at me with his trident and I barely dodged it.

Narrowing my eyes I told him briefly "I'm not fighting you today."

He seemed to narrow his eyes more and pouted a little. "Fine," he said "however you owe me."

I was getting annoyed. Why can't this bloody pineapple leave me alone? "Shoot."

Mukuro looked surprised for a second, unable to believe his ears, before laughing his irritating laughter. He pondered a while before simply shrugging his shoulders and stating "I want you to let me stay at your house for the time being until I find a new home."

Now, it was my turn to be baffled. Of all people he had asked me. I think he really does have a death wish. No matter how sadistic a person is, no one could possibly be sicker than to ask refuge from his arch enemy right? I knew that Kokuyou land was going to be demolished but seriously, I cannot understand what goes on in this man's mind. It's either he's a psychopath or… wait. He is a psychopath.

Sighing heavily and closing my eyes, I frowned. Surely it was not a problem but if the word goes out that I was living with my arch enemy, my image and reputation would be ruined. The inner battle dragged on between my pride and my sense of duty. At long last I came to a conclusion. A deal was a deal, no matter how terrible it was.

"Fine," I agreed. His face glowed with joy but fell flat when I told him "but you must follow my rules."

"Fine," he scowled but nevertheless still followed me home. I was surprised at how he did not put up a fight or attempt to make any snide remarks. I smirk inwardly, a sense of contentment washed over me. Somehow, this quieter side of him appealed to me. If only he had not tried to disrupt the peace in my Namimori, we could have been acquaintance.

It wasn't much later till I regretted my decision to bring the illusionist home but I did not know that yet. For now, I was busy getting home to feed Hibird who may have died from hunger. Sure, there were some bird seeds left but I doubt it would last the whole day. Kusakabe had also not reminded me of the time although I did specify NOT to disturb me while I worked. I mentally sighed at my folly and cursed myself for being so foolish at times. I only hope I would make it home in time.

Nobody got in my way on my way back which was a good thing. I think the illusionist had conjured an illusion to conceal his presence to all eyes of the public. He had some sense after all. It might have been faint, but I was still able to detect his lingering presence. Smiling to myself, I thought perhaps it was not a bad thing at all having him to stay with me. I could learn the tricks to unveiling his illusions.


	2. Shock, Surprise and Fear

Chapter 2 - Shock, surprise and fear  
_Hibari POV__  
_

The place I lived in is not magnificent or fantastic but it was practical and sufficient. It was all I needed.

Mukuro eyed my apartment suspiciously.

I opened the door to my apartment and Mukuro gaped. His jaw dropped and his eyeballs nearly fell out of their sockets as he starred at me.

"You didn't lock your door?" he exclaimed.

"There's nothing worth stealing anyway," I replied. That was a fact. I lived simply and did not have a need for many things. The only thing precious to me was the tonfas and my little friends. Everything else was unnecessary. It could easily be bought again and replaced. I had more than enough money to spend from collecting rentals and some other part time job being with the Disciplinary Committee offers. Not that anyone has any objections to it. I am part of the mafia after all. Earning some pocket money would not be a big issue.

The illusionist shook his head not able to believe what he saw or heard. Either way, I was not the least bothered. He will just need to get used to it.

When we removed our shoes and entered the door to my living room he scanned the surroundings. I did not bother about him because I started rummaging through my kitchen drawers for bird seeds for Hi-bird.

"Hibari, Hibari," the yellow fluff ball chirped happily when he saw me return. I smiled, momentarily forgetting a certain illusionist. Hi-bird landed on my head and made itself comfortable in my hair. His like nails poked my scalp and sometimes it hurts but still, it feels really good to have him with me.

Just then, Mukuro decided to make his presence known by laughing that annoying laugh of his. No matter how many times I hear it, I will never get used to it. I hate that laugh of his because it reminds me of the time where he had beaten me and practically damaged my pride at Kokuyou Land. I suppressed the slight shudder creeping up my spine.

"I didn't know the high and mighty chairman of Namimori Discipline Committee kept such adorable pets," he teased. I was not surprised and surprisingly, I was unoffended by such a remark that was meant to show my weakness. Perhaps being with them for so long has made me more of a herbivore. I scowled slightly at that thought.

Nevertheless, I did not deny anything. It was true that Rolls and Hi-bird were cute anyway. I merely shrug the comment off by saying "You do not know many things." After all, I do not consider them to be my weakness. They may be little but they are strong.

Mukuro was frozen with shock. His face looked comical at that instance however, I did not laugh. He had assumed that I was not the kind to admit such things or had simply assumed that I was a blood thirsty person who wanted nothing more than to fight with him all the time. Such people bore me.

Either way I was not concerned. Humans are such creatures after all. It is to be expected. This illusionist is no different. Everywhere that I go, there will always be people who will judge me for who I am, who I am supposed to be and even how I am supposed to behave. I got tired of living the life other people want of me. That was the reason for the Disciplinary Committee. Instead of having people control my life, I fought to live it the way I wanted to live. Now, it is their turn to fight for the life they want to live. The only ones to do that were the Dame-herbivore and his company. They are the only people worthy of my respect and attention.

When I finished pouring the bird seeds Hi-bird started to peck at them immediately. I felt a little guilty for making the fluff ball starve. However, I kept my face straight, not wanting to give the illusionist a chance to pass another snide comment.

Then, I heard the sound of stomach rumbling. Startled out of my thoughts I started searching for the source of the sound and realised that it was my own stomach begging for attention.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow at me. "You hungry?" he asked.

I blushed a little at the noise my stomach made again and nodded. To be honest, I did not realise how hungry I was. I thought back about the meals I had eaten for the day but could not seem to recall having one. Seriously, my body had to betray me and embarrass me in front of my rival.

Mukuro chuckled and offered to go out to buy something for us. I figured that he had not eaten either. Looking at the time I suspected that all the shops in the vicinity would have been closed and told him to wait in the living room while I whip up with something for the both of us.

He looked genuinely surprised but still nodded enthusiastically.

When I was sure he would not cause trouble in my absence, I headed for the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients I could find in the kitchen. I guess rice with soup would have to do tonight. However, I wasn't too sure how much I should cook for I have never seen the illusionist eat anything. For a moment I wondered if illusionists even need to eat. After all, they could very well fill their stomachs with illusionary food right? Well I would not know that for sure and as a host, it will be impolite to allow my guest to starve. Rolling up my sleeves, I immediately got to cooking.

After twenty minutes in the kitchen I managed a decent pot of miso soup and some rice with some tempura prawns and vegetables. It was quite a lavish spread for me considering I only cooked ramen or donburi when I was by myself. It was only occasionally that I cooked for Rolls and Hibird to enjoy something other than cloud flames and bird seeds.

The illusionist saw the meal I made and uttered his thanks before we ate in silence with Hi-bird still cosily nested in my hair. Sometimes I wonder how he manages to stay up in my hair for so long without falling off. I suppose birds have their ways of staying in high and unstable places seeing that they build their homes on flimsy tree branches.

Halfway through my meal Rolls decided that he wanted to come out of his box. Although boxes were not allowed in this time I had threatened the red haired bespectacled boy to make one. I had fused Roll's spirit from the ring to the box. Although Roll's form is unstable at this state, it can choose when it wants to come out of the box. That mere thought made me a little proud to know that my box weapon was strong.

I guessed that something like that would happen. After all, it must have been the prawn tempuras that Rolls wanted. It was my favourite and since box weapons take after their owners, it was Roll's favourite too. He looked at them longingly while his flames flickered. I sighed and gave him my share of prawn tempuras. It looks like I will not be eating any prawn tempuras soon. He ate them quickly and before I could warn him, he had chocked on a tempura.

I dashed to the kitchen and hastily poured a glass of water, ignoring the mess I made. Rolls was already blue by the time I returned to the living room. I quickly forced the water down his tiny throat. Finally he gasped for air and I let out a sigh of relief. I had not realized that I had been worried about him. No matter how strong Rolls is, he was still like a child and needed constant supervision.

Mukuro watched the entire process calmly and continued eating. When Rolls was breathing properly again I glared at him angrily. He shrunk back in fear and whimpered. Honestly, he gave me quite a scare but I am not the kind to cuddle and sooth. Making me so worried over such a trifle matter, naturally I would be angry.

I held my glare for a few minutes while Rolls shivered uncontrollably. Then I reached my hand out to Rolls who slammed his eyes shut. I patted him on his head lightly and chided "Chew before you swallow next time! The tempuras won't run away." The words came out of my mouth harsher than I would have liked it to sound.

Rolls reopened his eyes and looked at me. Before I knew it, he started to cry. I was startled and panicked a little. Had I been too harsh on him? Mukuro on the other hand remained calm and picked up the last half eaten tempura, giving it to Rolls.

Almost instantly, Rolls stopped crying. It reminded me of a crying child whose mother used sweets to stop his tears. Although I disapproved Mukuro's way of spoiling Rolls, I remained silent. I watched Mukuro sooth Rolls and soon Rolls had finished the tempuras and returned to his box, fast asleep.

I continued my dinner as if nothing had happened while Mukuro eyed me throughout the rest of our meals. I did not want to admit that he was better than me when it comes to handling with people or even small creatures like Rolls. Even if he was the man who defeated me mercilessly, he was still more loving than I was.

Once we had finished eating, I told him "Take a shower then go to sleep. You need to go to school tomorrow."

Mukuro chuckled at the mention of school. I glared at him. He explained "I'm not a student. I'm not even human. I've never been to school and I don't see why I should start. Besides, I don't see how this is a concern for you."

I felt a little guilty for bringing the matter up but I brushed it aside. Being firm about culture, I decided that Mukuro certainly has to learn some manners, human or not human. Besides, I already knew that he did not attend school although he registered as a student in Kokuyou Middle. Seriously, I have no idea what this person does if he does not go to school.

"If that is so then what are you going to do? Return to that gang of yours?"

Mukuro seemed to fall silent at that. He seemed almost... Sad. Now that is surprising for me. I never imagined him to be capable of feeling sorrow, only hatred. To see him look so vulnerable, I cannot help but feel we might be similar in some ways.

"They... They are happy where they are. I have no right to take that away from them," his voice wavered.

I merely stared at him, curious to know more. He took the hint and continued.

"Chrome is with the idiot sun guardian and his sister. She is happy with her new found friends. Ken and Chikusa are at the swordsman's sushi place helping out with exchange of food and lodging."

I just huffed. Like that was any surprise for me. I cannot understand why this herbivore made such a big deal out of it. If he wanted to see them he could always do so. After all they were all in Namimori where I controlled. Moreover, he is putting up at my place. A strange person this is. Besides, I am sure that they will be more than happy to see him around. They all seemed very close. He worries over nothing, truly ridiculous in my point of view. Anyway, it is not my business so I will just keep out of it and let him sort this out himself.

"Whatever," I announced, "go take a bath. I'll do the dishes. Don't forget to blow your hair dry before you sleep. I don't care what you do so long you don't disrupt the peace in Namimori."

He looked at me almost gratefully as I cleared the dishes. It took a while before I heard the shower running. Mukuro seemed like a small child and the thought of it made me smile. Then I remembered myself who did not have a childhood and sighed heavily. If it was possible, I would like to have some memories of the past where I can look fondly at. Then again, what kind of past did the illusionist have? Was it similar to mine?

Brushing aside that disturbing thought I quickly finished drying the dishes before searching for extra mattresses and blankets.

Only then did I realise I had forgotten to hand him a towel before he showered so I grabbed one knocking at the door. I have been forgetful lately and it must be due to the upcoming kendo competition. I sighed when I remembered the pile of work waiting for me to see to at school. It looks like I will be spending yet another night in the office.

"May I enter?" I asked. After a while the shower stopped. I wondered what was going on for there was no answer or noise. Just as I was about to knock again the illusionist opened the door, still dripping wet and in his birthday suit. "Care to join me?" he teased.

I flushed several shades of red when I saw him nude. Out of natural reflex I hit him then threw the towel and ran. Damn that perverted pineapple of an illusionist. Has he no shame? Then again, he was not exactly human so perhaps it was understandable. However, as the chairman of Namimori Discipline Committee, I cannot condone such behaviour, human or not. What kind of an idiot comes out in front of his enemy in the nude? I simply cannot understand that person. Has he no shame or whatsoever?

I sat on the futon in the living room waiting for him to come out, tonfas on the table, as I silently listened to the ticking of the clock. Finally, after 248 seconds, he came out fully dressed. The clothes were slightly too small for his broad frame but that was the least of my concerns now. Right now I just want to bite the pervert to death!

I snapped my head towards his direction and gave him one of my deadliest glares. Hi-bird who had been resting in my hair all this time chirped and flew to my study. I could get down to business now.

Wordlessly, I grabbed hold of my tonfas and lunged at him. He dodged my swing but only barely. I smirked. As much as I had expected it, it annoyed me. Why can't he just stand still and allow me to discipline him? It would have been so much easier for the both of us I'm sure. Nevertheless I will bite him to death and teach him a lesson.

The bad thing was that – It was easier said than done when your opponent was a pineapple haired illusionist.

He put his hands up in the air as if surrendering but still never stopped evading my attacks. This gesture just acted as a fuel to my annoyance and I became even more determined to bite him to death.

"Whoa, chill! What's gotten into you?" he mused. I am positive that by now, I have exceeded my past record for annoyance level. If anything, I would be close to going on a rampage and it may end up as a massacre.

Then in a sudden fluid motion, he swept me off my feet and I fell forward towards him. He broke my fall by grabbing my wrists while my face nested in his torso. I was shocked at the sudden outburst of speed and my mind was still catching up with reality.

The awkwardness of my position hit me like a tsunami when that bastard teased "Getting a little cosy are we?" I could hear the smirk and mischief lingering in his voice. I swore there was a smirk on his face and it will be a permanent one if I don't get off him in the next instant.

Suppressing the blush that crept up my neck, I scowled as fiercely as possible. Suddenly, I did not have the desire to teach him a lesson anymore. I just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. So much for the promise, I already regret the decision I made to allow him to live with me even if it is a temporary thing.

Mukuro smirked as if reading my thoughts and that annoyed me to no end. His smug look made my blood boil and for what reason I was angry at him, I totally forgot. All I knew was that this man is dangerous, very dangerous. There was something about this man that differentiates him from all the other herbivores. It was as if he was actually much stronger than he seemed. It felt like a wolf in sheep's clothing. What exactly was he hiding and why? Suddenly I felt extremely uneasy, this was going to be a lot tougher than I initially thought…

If I wasn't careful enough, this person might actually discover the very thing I that I wanted to hide…

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Author's Note: Sorry about that… I'm not going to right yaoi but there might be a dash of shonen-ai. It is to be maintained at T-rated but forgive if there are some crude words. Also, please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for the ending because I know I'm not really good at it…

Lastly, thank you for reading ^^ Please do drop me a review as well~ Reviews are nice

Visit . for updates and other information.


	3. Discovery

Chapter 3 - Discovery  
_Mukuro POV__  
_

The dumb prefect had woken me up from a beautiful dream at five in the morning. It was not a pleasant one either. Forcing me to get up and go to school with him when clearly I do not recall registering as a student in his school. Who in the right frame of mind wants to go to school for crying out loud… Hell, this boy is madder than I thought, first the bloodthirsty eyes and then the Tsundere behaviour with small animals? I cannot fathom this person at all. Of all the ugly humans I have seen so far, he intrigues me.

Ever since the first time I saw him in the ruins of Kokuyou land, he has never left my mind alone. Was it some kind of spell? It was as if I am drawn towards that coldness. He had the ugliest aura among all the humans that I have seen and yet the most stunning form in combat. Those eyes especially… those accursed eyes of his make me want to become more involved with him. My heart pumps furiously and my blood boils at the sight of him. My inner beast would awake to his presence, no. It reacts to his existence. What a truly fearful man.

Our meeting has to be fated because I would not consider something such as this to be purely coincidental. My being in the Vongola is also a test of the cruel God we have. As much as I would like to believe it is nothing but a prank on me and him, it becomes increasingly difficult to think so. Every meeting we have proved me wrong each time. If it had been purely coincidental, I would have not crossed paths with him anymore. However, I found our lives to be more intertwined with every meeting.

It gets more dangerous every time. I discover something new each time and it was like an addiction to want him more and more. Hell, this was wrong. I do not like that guy at all. The only people important to me were the small gang I had and Nagi. This man was not the same as them. They had no ability to read me, they merely followed like the pawns they were. This man is an enemy, with power enough to destroy me. Sometimes I think he is a psychic because he reads my movements so easily. My illusions cannot fool those perceptive eyes of his.

Now as I watched at him prepare breakfast, I begin to think a little deeper as I observed his fluid movements. How can such a petite body handle so much damage? I remembered breaking nearly every bone in his body the other time and I felt the pain when I possessed his body. It was truly fearsome as to how he could still move and attack me while being overwhelmed by that excruciating pain. Not to mention he was under the influence of sakura-kura.

"What are you staring at, herbivore?" a cold voice pierced through my train of thoughts. Cobalt-grey orbs bore holes through my head. The distance between his face and mine was only a few inches. I could feel the heat radiating off his body and even the lingering breath on my neck. There was also a peculiar scent coming off from him and it was kind of pleasant even. I mentally slapped myself for noticing so many details in such a short span.

The prefect was clearly not amused because the very next moment I found myself pinned onto the wooden floor with cold metal pressed painfully against my collarbone and it somewhat restricted my intake of oxygen. My vision actually blurred a little before even I can recover from the shock.

"I will not repeat myself. What were you staring at?" the prefect demanded, his piercing glare now peering into mine. It was then I felt so vulnerable, unable to control the situation and stop him from invading my personal space. I was unable to maintain any sort of mask in this situation and was vulnerable from every opening. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes because I found myself unable to tear them away from his scrutiny.

He looked straight into the depths of my mismatched orbs and narrowed his line of vision. Clearly, he was not pleased with whatever he saw. His brows were furrowed together and formed a deep "V" shape that could have been permanent. His jaws tightened and teeth clenched shut in a way that I will probably have difficulty prying it open. He looked away and made a noise that sounded very much like a grunt.

"Eat up or we are going to be late," he whispered, back turned against me. His voice was so emotionless and I could not see his expression. One moment he was going to kill me and the next he acts as if nothing happened. What the hell is wrong with this person?!

I finished quickly the simple breakfast he made and we both left his apartment. Again, he did not lock his door.

"I will be going first. You can catch up later. Meet me at the school's rooftop, Kusakabe will be there," with that much said, he left. It was not much of a conversation I must say. It was really one sided. I pouted a little but an idea struck me and I must say I am quite the genius. Two can play at the game you see.

"You," I told myself. "Go to school, I am staying here." My illusionary self looked at me and protested.

"How about you go? I can stay here in your place. After all I am you."

"Kufufu,"I laughed. "I am the original after all so I get to decide. Besides, I want to know if that skylark can see through my illusions."

"Kufufu… if you say so. But don't expect me to be the goody two shoes in school."

I looked at him with my mismatched eyes and smirked, the illusionary me mirrored my actions and then disappeared in a cloud of mist. Let the fun begin!

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

To say was bored would be an understatement. I was bored beyond words! His house had no television, no radio, no internet, no computer, no phone, no music player… It was the perfect hermit's hideout. He was right to say that there was nothing worth stealing in his house. I was beyond shocked to know that such a hostile place still existed in this time and era. Technology even existed in the most rural villages but this? This was just incredible.

What in this house could possibly provide me the entertainment that I needed? My illusionary self had it better. Needless to say, my genius mind sparked and I got to work immediately. This will be fun… I wonder what I will discover in the prefect's home. Probably a good blackmail material… Kufufu.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

You know, being an illusion has a disadvantage. I can never disobey my creator who also happens to be myself. Tsk, what a bother. Nevertheless, I went to school as instructed. I decided to take the long way and naturally, the good looking me arrived at school with a group of fan girls in tow. Luckily, I did not run into Nagi or any of the gang members.

All I had to do to rid of these pesky followers was to flash them a smile and I will have them all collapse at my feet. These foolish human beings could be used as my slaves and pawns. However, I was too uninterested to do something like that. I wanted to know what the prefect does.

Well, lucky me. I did not have to find him. He found me instead, or rather the crowd around me. I was fast enough to vanish, leaving the soon to be bitten to death fan girls behind.

I watched him bite people to death, as he claimed, from the rooftop of Namimori Middle School. It proved to be amusing as he always had the little fluff ball in tow. The fragile looking creature had no issues with the gory corpse like bodies who were victims of the prefect. I cannot believe that he would be merciless enough to hit a lady's face with the tonfas. Personally, I would never harm a lady no matter what. He was different. The extremeness of his attitude and behaviour awakened my curiosity. I never thought that I could be interested in anything anymore for I had seen enough of the world by going through hell.

I laughed quietly and observed how he would always look around to see if there was anyone left who requires punishment. I watched how the folks will quiver in fear as he passed. I also saw how he would donate to the unfortunate beggar children in the alley as well as help the weak elderly carry their groceries. Such drastic change in attitude like a completely different person… Hibari Kyouya, you are truly fascinating.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Hibari's POV_

I have been tolerating the annoying feeling ever since I left the house. It is making me feel uneasy. It feels as if that someone was constantly watching me from a distance but exactly from where, I don't know. Also, I am a little concerned about the illusionist. Will he be alright in the school and class? Kusakabe had been informed about the new transfer student and the arrangements should have been made. I told him to call me when he had settled down the transfer student. Did he forget? No, he was not one to forget things easily. Then was it the illusionist who was causing troubles in my school?

The latter seemed highly possible and I hastened to get back to school. I knew trusting the pineapple head was a bad decision. If I could, I would bite myself to death for letting down my guard. It was just that the look he gave me this morning reminded me too much of myself. On second thoughts, how can a cold blooded murderer like him be like me? I only bite people to death when they deserve it, I do not kill unlike him. Why did I even consider him as someone trustable? I am such a fool.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Mukuro's POV_

The prefect throw open the door to the rooftop, panting and drenched in his own sweat. He glared at me with eyes narrowed to slits. I was certain there was a remarkable amount of killer intent radiating off him. Ha he found out the little trick of mine? I tensed for a brief moment before he relaxed his stance.

Secretly, I heaved a sigh of relief. So that person had not realised that I was merely an illusion. However, I rejoiced too soon because he growled, "What are you doing here? I thought Kusakabe had told you to go to class?"

Kusakabe? Who was that? I did not see anyone asking me to head to class… however, I merely played along.

"Oya oya, don't be mad now… I don't remember where it is," I shrugged and faked a playful tone. The prefect huffed and adjusted his uniform.

"Follow me," he ordered. I just did as he said not wanting to get into any trouble.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

My illusionary self should be bored in class or busy flirting by now. I had searched through the entire house and found nothing to my interest. The only place left untouched was the bedroom that the prefect slept in. I did not want to ransack that because I might accidentally stumble upon something I would regret.

Sadly, my self-restraint was not nearly as good as the prefect's because once again I found myself outside his room door after pacing the whole apartment for the 58th time. I reached out to turn the doorknob but froze when I heard someone rapping on the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Slowly I walked to the front door and calmed myself down. I took a deep breath before opening the door. To my absolute surprise, it was not the prefect that came. It was his subordinate with the funny hairstyle. He bowed and greeted me politely. I just smiled a little, unsure how to respond.

"Um… are you the new transfer student? Kyo-san had asked me to meet you at the school rooftop but you were not there so I thought you might have overslept. I did hear that you are living with him for the time being until you find a suitable accommodation. I really hope that you will stay by Kyo-san's side because he is always alone," the Kusakabe person said.

I was mildly surprised when I heard how the prefect's subordinate thought of his leader. It seemed like that person knows how to treat his family well. It was similar to me and I was reminded of Nagi.

This was certainly something new and most unexpected. Hibari, the cold cloud guardian, actually cared for someone as ordinary as Kusakabe. Then again, the gentle side of him was caring for animals. Yet again it is the same person who bites people to death and has the whole town bowing down to him in fear. I am beyond baffled. How many more shocking discoveries about this exceptional man will I make?

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX


	4. An Attack

Chapter 4 – An attack

_Mukuro's POV_

I was still processing what the prefect's right hand man just told me when his cell phone rang.

"Hai, Kyo-san…" I heard him say. I tensed a little and froze. Had I been found out?

"Where are you, Tetsuya?" I heard the prefect asked.

Kusakabe replied, "I'm fetching…" and in that very instance my blood ran cold. I knew I was royally screwed. My panicked mind began plotting an escape route from the house.

"WHAT?!" the infuriated prefect roared into the receiver and I begin to break out in cold sweat. Clearly this is not going to be pleasant. If I did not leave now, I might never see my dear Nagi again. This was not funny at all. I could really die from playing with fire.

A confused Kusakabe looked at me and back to the cell phone then back to me again. "Bu-but… He's really here, Kyo-san," he insisted. I wanted to run but my legs would not budge even the slightest. Now would be a good time to start freaking out. The martyr of a prefect will never let me live if he knew I was playing truant, although not exactly.

I figured that now would be a good time for me to vanish using my illusions. Running now would be too late for the prefect was on his way after all. Before I could summon anything, I felt a cold metal pressed against my neck from behind. I did not have to turn around to know that it was the prefect himself but honestly, that was too fast for a human and I would consider it impossible. He arrived in less than two minutes and I seriously think that this man must be God in human form himself. What can I say? He is the picture of perfection and cruel reality.

"Kufufu…" I laughed my signature laugh. "So I was caught eh?" I knew my voice wavered a little but I still strove to maintain the obnoxious exterior I had, much like how he always tried to keep his stoic exterior up.

I turned around to meet a less than amused prefect glaring at me with all intent to murder. Cobalt-grey eyes met mine and I swore I saw something in them that resembled a gleam. This could not possibly get worse right? I have no wish to find out what this guy had in mind for me. Certainly I was going to hate it very much.

I was wrong. It was not the consequence of skipping classes that I faced. Before I knew it, I experienced some kind of acute pain and I went rigid. It was not physical pain of any sort. It was a mentally inflicted one. Could it be that my illusionary self was under attack?

My question was answered by a series of explosions. The prefect jerked his head and saw smoke rising in the direction from his beloved school. His eyes widened and I heard a curse muttered. Suddenly, my vision went hazy and I dropped to the floor on my knees. For some reason, it felt as if I was constantly under attack by someone. I had to get there before the power of my illusion wears off.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Hibari's POV_

Damn… there is someone messing with my school while I had to find the pineapple. Whoever it was, I will personally bite him to death for disrupting the peace in Namimori! There will be hell to pay, I promise. If anyone of my students in Nami-chuu got injured because of this, I will hunt down and bite the one responsible for the attacks.

I was leaving when I saw the pineapple fall to his knees. Questions flooded my brain and surprisingly, I felt a little concerned for him. Could it be that someone was attacking him as well? His illusionary self was still at the school and did it mean that whenever his illusions got injured, he will also receive the damage? No matter what, his status of my rival is less important than his current identity of a student at my school. Anyone who messes with my school and its students messes with me. Clearly, he was in pain. I had to do something fast if I still wanted my revenge against him.

I shook my head. When was I ever concerned about a particular person other than myself? It would have been normal to say that I care for the people in Namimori where I controlled and not caring for a single person then creating an excuse for my concern of him. Clearly it was not the appropriate time to be thinking about this! I had to stop the assailant in my beloved Nami-chuu.

I leapt out of the window and jumped on the rooftops, running at top speed to Nami-chuu. I hope that I will make it on time…

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Mukuro's POV_

Tsk! It's so sudden that I had almost no time to react to the attack. Just who are these people? Bombing the classroom and creating trouble. It's a really good thing I was not in the same classroom as the Vongola brat because I that would have meant that I needed to hold back my attacks.

I was certain that there were at least three illusionists because there were mist flames and also, two of them are above class B illusionists. It looks as if I was the only one being targeted by them because I could hear the students screaming but none of them were attacked. The fact that I am an illusion meant that my power was limited to the amount of mist flames used. I do not think I will hold up long enough before my actual self arrives. It was truly a battle against time. Not to mention, I cannot use illusions to counter their attacks because it would greatly exhaust my already battered body.

I felt like I was restricted by chains of some kind. It hurts to breath and I could not move. The prefect had left already and I silently prayed that he would be able to defeat the people who were hurting me. I am confident by now that they were attacking the school because of me. The attacks on my mind were unbearable and I coughed out some metallic liquid which should have been blood. I knew that my body was reaching its limits and prayed that the battle would not last any longer for I was unable to keep up.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Hibari's POV_

I reached school and saw the whole group of students running out of school. There was an explosion on the third floor where Mukuro's classroom was. I could not see the enemy but I could sense them. Were they hiding? I hoped that the students and teachers will be safe. However, it was strange that the only students running out were from Mukuro's class. All the other classes continued with lessons as if they had not heard any explosions.

After the flight of staircase after staircase, I arrived at the scene of explosion and my eyes widened a considerable fraction. There, I saw the illusionist fighting the enemies single-handedly. His school uniform was in tatters and he was translucent. I could see the window through his body. Was this an illusion as well?

I doubt it. The attack was real alright, even if the man himself was an illusion. How do I know? The intention to kill was lingering heavily in the air. Somewhere in the room was a hidden enemy, I could feel it. However, I had no clue if those men attacking the illusionist were real. For some reason I found them unbelievable. It seemed to lack reality, the flawlessness in them.

I could see that the illusion could not hold for long so I decided to lend a hand, one of the many rare occasions in which I would offer help to another being. I crossed weapons with the first assailant and felt the strength of his attack. It was mild and his presence was really faint. I had trained to fight my enemies using my feel instead of my eyes. I could tell that this man in front of me was not real. He lacked the life force of a living person. It was different from Mukuro's illusion because I could feel life force in every one of Mukuro's illusion so it becomes hard to differentiate them from reality. They were of completely different level, their standard of illusions. Could I say that it lacked something like a soul or conscience? Either way, if I had not been so occupied fending off the multiplying opponents I would have knocked myself over the head for making an opinion of my rival sound like a compliment.

I nearly got hit by an oncoming arrow because I was suddenly distracted. When did I ever refer to the illusionist using his real name?

In my frustration I whacked three men on my right and sent them all colliding into the wall opposite. Then, all the illusions of the men flickered a little. Something clicked in my head and I dashed to the wall and started to hit at the air aimlessly, hoping to get the hidden enemy.

After a while, I heard the distinctive crack of bones breaking. I smirked at my victory in sieving out the rats. There were more in the room and in order to stop all these men from attacking my school, I needed to sniff out those illusionists.

My animalistic side surfaced and took over the fight. I will bite them all to death…

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Mukuro's POV_

I was close to passing out from the pain when suddenly I felt so alive. I had a moment or two suspended in space and time when my illusionary self dissipated. My memories and experience accumulated from my illusionary self were transferred to my body.

I frowned after the synchronisation of memories. It did not seem very promising. The prefect will die if no one helps him. The illusionists were very powerful and it required the help of another illusionist to overcome them. There were no other illusionists who were on par with them. Nagi is not strong enough and that student of mine is not in Japan. I guess I'll just have to do it myself this time.

Kusakabe starred at me in shock as I sprinted for Nami-chuu. This had better be worth my time.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Hibari's POV_

The illusionist arrived in person and in that short time frame I had received no less than ten fractured bones, three blows to my face and several second degree burns. I did not think he would come to help me. He should not have been concerned at all.

I laughed at that thought. It felt ridiculous for him to be worried about someone like me. After all, even if he saved my life I would not thank him. I watched him defeat the illusionists with some illusions not shown to me. In a few minutes that felt like days to me, the school was reverted back to its original state. There were no explosions of any kind at all. The only damages made were the dents in the wall when I was blindly hitting for an illusionist.

I was extremely puzzled as to why anyone would pull such a prank. My injuries, however, to my dismay were all real. The pain was now excruciating as the adrenaline from the fight wore off bit by bit. I still tried to keep my stance and hold my broken pride together. My body however, protested and I had difficulties moving around.

I looked at all the fallen illusionists to ensure they will not do further harm to my precious school. I spotted movement from one of them to my left and turned to see what was going on.

Before I had the chance to warn Mukuro or dodge the attack myself, we were both caught in a sphere of white light.

Everything went dark for me after that.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Author's Note: I deleted my previous Chapter 4 because it was too incomplete to end 1869 staring into each other's eyes. I wanted to elaborate a deeper relationship and better understanding so this might extend quite a bit. This is the chapter 4 I had no intention of continuing when I received news that KHR manga is ending. Please review though if you would like me to continue because I'm totally uninspired to write after something so depressing… Thank you for all your support. I truly needed it.


	5. Mukuro's Memories Part 1

hapter 5 – Mukuro's Story Part 1

_Hibari's POV_

Darkness swallowed my entire being's consciousness and I had no clue to what was going to happen. Frankly, I was a little scared that the darkness was eerily silent which reminded me of the time I succumbed to Sakura-kura.

However, if only this had been the time I found myself in Mukuro's captivity… Compared to that experience, this is definitely more unnerving for me.

I came to focus my vision on a narrow scope of view that highlighted my notice to a door's keyhole. What was I doing looking through a door's keyhole?

When things got clearer as my eyes adjusted to the dim lights, I made out three figures. Two figures were bound together by a rope and they had been gagged.

The male figure that was bound had blue pupils and rusty red hair. The woman had deep blue hair with brown eyes that were filled with fear. I also heard brief muffled screams of terror as the man in a suit trailed a pocket knife down the woman's pregnant belly.

The man had tears flowing down his eyes and I shut my eyes as I saw the knife plunge into her belly. The look of pain and fear suffocated me. It was cruel, really cruel. The truth about someone's memories violated my personal privacy and forced me to take in the gory details of his dark past. I tried to shut out the gruesome cries and symphony of noises made by a murder to no avail.

Only when darkness and silence descended once more upon my tortured mind did I dare to open my eyes.

I was then transported to yet another memory. It was not a decent one either. I was in a white room now and chained to a bed of somewhat. My mind was groggy and disarrayed. My body does not respond according to my wishes. I wished to move and shout but my body was as heavy as led. My voice was trapped somewhere in my throat.

A masked doctor approached me with a syringe filled with black liquid. I panicked. The memories of this boy provided me with the knowledge of how the vile looking liquid would be injected into my system and a promise of great pain would soon follow after.

My screams or rather, my memory's host screamed. It was one that I will never forget.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Finally, I regained consciousness in the memory. I saw a scrawny boy chained up to the wall. We were in the same white cell. I too had chains on my legs that prevented much movement. We were cell mates I presumed.

For the first time, there was something other than dark emotions in the memory's host. I assumed that it was Mukuro's memories seeing that my eyes reflected in the boy's pupils were heterochromic.

"Hey… what's that?" the scrawny boy asked.

"What?" my host snapped.

"What did they do to your eye?" he asked.

My host merely covered it with his long bangs.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," was the curt reply. I had expected the scrawny boy to be hurt; instead he flashed my host a toothy grin.

"My name is Marco. They call me No. seven. What about you?" the scrawny bot asked.

My host answered quietly "No. six."

The scrawny boy laughed, "I mean your name silly!"

My host merely looked at him and started to cry his eyes out. The boy called Marco merely wrapped his right arm around Mukuro's shoulder because it was a s far as the chain would allow.

So this was Mukuro's first friend. I felt a little guilty for peeking into something so private.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

The next memory was filled with dread. I could feel it before even I seen it. The moment I was able to see what was going on I found Mukuro and his friend, Marco, being dragged out of their cell to a room with many capsules containing bodies of children, most probably the other experiments.

I expected to be pushed into one of those machines but I was wrong. Mukuro and his friend were put in a cage. Then, the other children in capsules were released. All of them had red eyes like Mukuro's right eye. They were no longer sane and human from what I felt. Then there was an announcement.

"No. six and No. seven, both of you have been the most successful ones so far. You must do your best to survive all your other experiment buddies. Their bites are lethal, I would advise you use all your power to keep them at bay. Best of luck to the both of you..." the voice laughed and faded out as the doors to the capsules were released.

Both Mukuro and Marco fought viciously but the experimented children zombies were too strong in their illusion powers and their physical bodies were beyond the normal strength of a regular human.

The most Mukuro and Marco could do was to hold them back with their weapons that broke like fragile glasses and soon became useless. They were left with physical combat to fend for themselves. Fatigue soon threatened to claim Mukuro and he was losing his sense of vigilance. He got careless and slipped up. A zombie child was about to bite him when in a flash, Marco appeared by his side and took the bite for Mukuro.

The most hideous thing happened to Marco after the bite. Marco's body began to rot and give off a foul smell. Now Mukuro was left alone in a room full of zombies. Memories however, flashed through little Mukuro's mind and I felt the torrents of emotion pour from his fragile frame. All the hatred, the sadness and the pain…

Time froze when Mukuro battled the anger, the hatred and the sorrow. I saw how his resolve grew and how his world became tainted. For the first time in his life I saw how someone so pure became so ugly.

All the zombies were torn to pieces by Mukuro after he emitted a war cry. Blood, death and something else akin to regret lingered in the room of massacred bodies. He tore out a limb from one little girl with his bare arms and broke the spine of another boy. Even after all the zombie children had been defeated, Mukuro was still unable to get out of his crazed mood. He went to the cage bars and demolished them using his bare hands and headed for the doctors.

The doctors fled for their lives and many tranquilizer darts were shot at him before Mukuro succumbed to darkness.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

This time, I did not close my eyes. I waited for Mukuro's next memory to surface. Was this really the same Mukuro that I had been tormenting? Was this the same man who broke me down with that smile of his? Was this truly the man I brought myself to loath and scorn? The world must enjoy playing tricks on me. Such a sad human actually exist in this world… after all that he has been through, if that man can still smile then he is no herbivore.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

I half expected the next memory to be dark. However, it was rather pleasant. No, he was not free. I observed that he was still kept in some kind of cell against his will. Yet, there was this sense of calm in him; it was not the calm of resignation. Rather, it was like the calm before a huge storm.

I saw the weakling friends surround him, namely the beast brat and the yo-yo boy. They seemed to be anxious about something. Normally calm and collected, near expressionless, the yo-yo boy fidgeted a lot. The beast brat was unusually quiet for someone so noisy. Was this how they were before they escaped the prison or was this just the nervousness before escape?

Mukuro was silent and he waited like a hunter stalking a prey, awaiting the right moment to pounce for the kill. I heard faint jangling of keys from afar. Heavy footsteps echoed in the halls and Mukuro started to tense up. The beast brat and the yo-yo boy stiffened visibly. The beast brat flinched when he heard the guard fit the key into the lock.

Glances were passed to Mukuro who smiled reassuringly. The guard paid no heed to the other two as he dragged Mukuro out roughly. I felt his pain when the door slammed shut and was locked again. Despite the shouts and cries of his friends, Mukuro did not turn back. He forged forward to the dreaded torture chambers, without even feeling an ounce of fear. There was only rage inside.

The doctors strapped him to the metallic bed, readying for yet another round of torture. I mentally grimace for the ear piercing screams he gave when they injected him with blood red liquid.

The blood red liquid was the power of the first hell, illusions.

I witnessed first handedly how Mukuro had to endure constant voices in his head and confusing visions that would turn anyone mad. I myself nearly went insane as I lose my senses and logic with the prolonged torture.

Days, weeks and maybe months passed as Mukuro conquered the effects of the red liquid. He now controlled the power of illusions and I knew it because the beast brat commented about the symbol "one" appearing in his right pupil which had been red before.

The next liquid injected into Mukuro was an indigo liquid. I went through the process of experiencing how he conquered it and attained the second level of illusions to possess people and steal their attacks.

The third kind of liquid was more excruciating for his body to tolerate that the doctors had to put him in a capsule and chain him when they inject the green liquid. Very often, there will be professional hunters ready to eliminate the creatures summoned.

Initially the creatures summoned were either too weak or badly deformed. The doctors were considering of putting him to sleep seeing that there were no progress. I thought that the boy had given up. However, his friend the beast brat encouraged him unknowingly by joking about summoning him whenever he uses the third illusion.

The next attempt of conquering the green liquid was a huge success when Mukuro deliberately summoned a prehistoric Tyrannosaurus. It caused the doctors and lab some huge commotion but he did not manage to break free of the confines and succumbed to sleep from exhaustion.

For the following few months, the doctors did not do much to Mukuro. He had observed his friends being taken and tortured by the doctors in their cruel experiments. During this period of time, Mukuro did his best to polish mastering the first three skills he had learnt in secret.

Later, the doctors had taken him to the experimenting theatre once more. Mukuro's pain overloaded my senses when three different kinds of liquid were injected into his body all at once. They were blue, black and transparent in color.

He did not scream or thrash around when they injected him with those liquid. His body did not move at all. His mind did not recollect his surroundings. All there was in his consciousness was darkness and nothingness.

It was as if he had died. Visions of many people, seemingly memories of past experiments overloaded his mind and it caused him grief and pain beyond anything that I've ever felt. It took me a while to realize that he was taking on all the emotions of people who were experimented on and had died in his hands.

His body felt like it was weightless but the feeling of guilt weighing down his heart and the memories tortured his mind. He was numb to all these after a while but things only got worse from there.

Mukuro's body though physically unharmed was undergoing some sort of change from the inside. His soul was suspended and he could freely travel around. I followed his memories to travel through space and time and dimensions. He watched his body from outside his body, still unconscious. Normal doctors could not see what was happening but through Mukuro's right eye, I could. I saw the creatures from hell devouring the body and changing it into something more sinister.

It was as if Mukuro's body was a sacrifice made to the Devil for granting him the power of hell illusions. Mukuro's soul was pulled to another dimension, probably hell. His right eye was seeing things that no ordinary humans sane enough should be seeing. His left eye saw a prison cell with his two friends and his motionless body but his right eye saw a different world.

The right eye's vision was something like blood covered surroundings with strange creatures and shadows. There was no light and the aura that covered his friends were a disgusting shade of black. It did not cover them entirely and some parts of their human faces could be seen.

Through time, Mukuro came to realize the ugly aura to be human life forces and negative energy. How he knew I did not care. I hated every moment of this. Humans were ugly creatures right from the start with painted faces and false promises. Fake smiles and lies made up our world; this aura just proves it all the more. At least the illusionist and I have something in common – the hate for humans and the world.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

I finally moved on to the memory where Mukuro opened his physical eyes to see his two precious friends. A genuine smile graced his face, albeit a sad one. If anything, I must say that this memory touched my non-existent heart.

The final memory I saw of the horrible doctors were when he massacred all the doctors in the facility and destroyed the base of the Estraneo laboratories. The beast brat and yo-yo brat fought alongside with him and struggled to keep up despite their heavy injuries.

They made it outside and swore an oath to eliminate the mafia together with the dull and horrid world. They walked aimlessly and embraced their new found freedom. The only thing he took from the horrible base was a gun that he uses for possession…

… _memory to be continued…_

**Author's Note: Apologies for taking so long but my exams are coming up. I'll be sure to complete this series by end of this year hopefully. Then I'll be doing a 1896 one shot for a friend then I will probably not be writing anymore fan fictions because I will be concentrating on writing my novel and starting a company… Thank you everyone for your support… I will still update stories and poems on my blog occasionally but probably not on anymore unless I do have special requests. My blog is . . Please look forward to my novel's completion somewhere next year? (Not sure…) I'll still be using Destiny Aitsuji as my pen name~**


	6. Mukuro's Memories Part 2

**Mukuro's Story Part 2**

_Hibari's POV_

I saw through the story of Mukuro's life with Lancia. The family was a kind one and they treated him well. I know that he had killed the entire family and made use of the man Lancia himself.

I discovered the reason of the massacre. Mukuro had overheard the conversations the maids in the household gossiping that Mukuro was a traitor who entered the house with ill intentions of becoming the boss of the family. Also, they had plotted murder against the head of the family. The next heir to the family was currently out on a mission of sorts.

Mukuro had wanted to warn and save the head of the family but he arrived too late. The servants in disguised had already killed the master with poisoned tea. Those were the very servants that betrayed Lancia. Lancia came back at the wrong time and he misunderstood. He tried to kill Mukuro and Mukuro had no choice but to possess him.

He had to kill off all the traitors of the family in order to protect Lancia. However, he lost consciousness and thus allowing Lancia to regain his own conscious. Lancia had misunderstood this and thought Mukuro was the murderer of his entire family. Mukuro did not explain himself either.

Together with a few others, Mukuro's vessel at that time Lancia, were sent to jail. Then Mukuro met with Chrome. Chrome was known as Nagi and she was a sickly girl. Her parents didn't want her and Mukuro picked her up from the void between life and death.

It was an interesting meeting that had me wondering why he turned out to be so evil when his heart was as pure as the brown haired herbivore in school. What exactly caused this drastic change? There was a missing link. People do not just change overnight.

After which I observed how he had met up with Ken and Chikusa and moved to find the rumored Vongola Decimo. They infiltrated the prison to gather a few people 'worthy' of becoming part of the delay team for the Vongola Tenth. There I witness the change in his attitude.

His friends and even the female vessel were also greatly affected by his sudden change but they still stood with him. Mukuro employed even the cruelest method as if he was totally taken over by only hatred. It was the same Mukuro that had broken me down the very first time we met. He was cold, cruel and heartless as if everything in the world did not mattered anymore.

I understood how he felt because I saw it in his eyes. I myself used to be like him before I met the baby. It was something worse than a heartless beast. It was a crazy man taking his place. It looks like he had already given up and wishes to bring the world to an end with his death. Those eyes feared nothing. They told me that he was a broken person.

Somehow, witnessing his fight with that brunette herbivore made me realize something. I could relate his feelings at that point of time with my history. I felt his pain and saw the difficulties. I could not hate him any more when I saw how he was enlightened when he was dragged off by the underworld mummies. I felt pity for him actually. He found what he was searching for but he could not reach it.

It was so close yet so far for him to beholding the precious things he had been searching for. Sure, he may still be able to reach out to them through hijacking other people's body but then I was reminded of his staying with me. Now that he had his body back, why did he not go forth to embrace those things dear to him?

Did not he want to belong somewhere? Did he not want to be with those whom he referred to as vessels? At that point of time I was absolutely sure he wanted nothing more than to be given another chance to spend a normal and carefree life with them. What changed?

I saw pitch black after that and slowly, I felt myself sinking. Was I returning back to the real world?

I opened my physical eyes and saw myself in an entirely different place from where the explosion had occurred. I was now in a green meadow with white daisies. This place is definitely not Japan I am no longer in Namimori.

I turned around quickly when I heard some noises from behind me. There I saw myself staring back at me.

I tried to hit the imposter but I hit right through him. "Watch," he said. I looked at the direction he looked at and gasped a little. My memories were being played right before my eyes and I could see Mukuro viewing them.

**T.B.C: I think I'm not going to stop writing fan fictions anymore… there were many fan fiction requests from fans from the Facebook page so I can't refuse them. I'll be writing more than before… in fact I wrote 12 short fics in 4 hours within 2 days span for them -_- That was insane. I would still like to take this chance to thank all my readers and supporters because I know I'm being an ass apparently… Thank you for even bothering to read and follow my crappy story. It's getting worse because series are tedious… and by reading the story I'm really happy you took time to do so. Thank you!**


	7. Hibari's Memories

**Hibari's Memories**

_Mukuro's POV_

I was shocked when the light blinded me. I expected myself to be dead honestly. Having escaped the grasp of the Devil more times than allowed, I can be a dead man anytime. To my surprise, I saw myself brought to a very different place. It was a traditional Japanese house. A grand looking one but it had a solemn and sad feel to it.

I found a small boy that looked like a younger version of the skylark. He was sitting by the small pond and watching a lily flower. He looked troubled and slightly worried.

A man in green kimono came out of the house and told him to go in the house. He obeyed and walked with grace befitting a noble. However I knew that he was not happy. I understood that longing eyes. It was to yearn for freedom. I had my fair share of loneliness as well. Being locked up as experiment subjects and having to kill my own friend, it was enough to understand his pain.

Still, I can't believe what just saw. From what I know of the skylark, he was a proud and strong person. Why would he be suppressed so easily by people like this? He seemed so timid and meek here, so helpless and defenseless like a small animal.

I viewed what the young Hibari saw and was shocked. He had absolutely no freedom in the strict household. His father I assumed was so harsh on him with the calligraphy. I was thankful for once I need not do all those. It was beautiful writing actually but the father was too harsh. Just because he made a mistake, Hibari was made to redo the entire thing.

Then night came and I had the greatest shock of my life. I saw the young Hibari sneaking out of the house. He entered a forest and headed for the lake. I watched him through the memories. And it surprised me that the boy actually smiled. He smiled so happily at being free in the open. Then my heart nearly stopped functioning at his voice. He started to sing in the most sorrowful voice ever and in the sweetest melody. It held a mix of sorrow and joy, something akin to hope and longing blossomed from the song and I felt my heart lurch. The non-existent heart of mine actually made its existence known for once. I felt something stir from within me but could not quite put the finger on it. It was an emotion I had never experienced before. It felt constricting but not unpleasant.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Seeing how the prefect grew up, I felt some respect for him. As a child with that kind of background, having to deal with the death of his parents followed by his grandparents and having his inheritance all snatched by relatives from under his nose, he had not led an easy life either.

The only people who stood by his side were the funny haired man. Come to think of it, the man called Kusakabe was one of them. Hibari had started everything from scratch when he had nothing. He had gotten beaten up really badly but nevertheless, he stood his ground and did not give in.

I saw the boy work hard and gained much growth in combat skills. The smile shown was less often now. He grew up to become the feared man in Namimori and the strong and stubborn man I broke. My heart twisted in a funny manner which annoyed me. Why am I caring for someone based on some cheap memories? What about him made me care for him and curious about him? What about the prefect fascinated me? What about the man made me like him?

Wait. Like him?

Hold on a minute there? Like him? Him, the sadistic person who would not even yield in the face of death. Him, the person who will do anything even if it means murdering me when I do not turn up in school. Him, the man who always demands a fight with me whenever we meet? For crying out loud! How was this even possible? I would smash my head against a wall right now if I could.

Does it mean I am in love with the prefect of Namimori? Seriously, this can't be true. Then I witnessed the battle 10 years in the future. He was a man who had changed a little. He was a lot gentler although he grew so much stronger. What happened in between now and the future. That is what I would like to find out.

So many questions were swimming in my head when I was pulled out of the memories. Why did I feel so confused whenever he was involved? Oh wait, that's right. I'm now in love with him. Love will blind anyone, illusionists included. This is simply great. The only thing left now is to judge his reaction. I'm sure he was looking at my memories as well because I can see him viewing part of my past at some point in time.

What should I do now that I know how I truly think of him? What will his reactions be after looking at my memories? What will happen to us now? Should I continue to pretend nothing happened?

Questions begin to blur together as I travelled back to another world. This world had to be unreal because for one, I am looking at myself.

**T.B.C: Thank you for reading. I know the chapters are a little short this time but I promise it would get better. The building of their romance will come after this chapter so not to worry~ :3**


	8. Unmasked

**Unmasked**

Hibari and Mukuro now faced each other. Their pasts all revealed to one another. There were no more lying, no more fooling, no more games. It was awkward and Hibari must admit he had a different impression about the blue haired illusionist. Already, looking him in his eyes was a problem. Worse, they were stuck in some unknown place only with each other as company.

"So," the illusionist was the first to break the awkward silence between them. "What should we do now?"

The prefect snapped "How should I know?" the anger did not last very long. Soon, they were back to where they were before. Silence ruled over the both of them.

The prefect got more and more frustrated as the minutes passed. Why was it so easy for the illusionist to act as if nothing happened? Shouldn't he be mocking him for being weak? What was the illusionist up to?

Similarly, the illusionist was having a mental conflict with himself. What does he think of me? I'm sure he would think of me as a freak right now. Is he afraid of me? What will he do? Can I tell him how I feel about him?

The moment Mukuro made up his mind to tell Hibari how he felt about Hibari after looking at his memories, Hibari spoke "Do not assume you know everything about me herbivore just because you saw my past."

_Mukuro's POV_

I was slightly taken aback when the skylark said that. I was somewhat expecting him to be honest with me about himself. Instead, it just made him more closed up. I chuckled. He was so adorable. It was like a helpless bird in a cage still making a lot of noise, being defenseless and in denial.

It was always entertaining to watch him struggle. His pride holds above everything else and he will not hesitate to strike anyone down in his way. After the realization of my own feelings for the prefect I noticed that I begin to be less cruel in my words towards him. In fact, I didn't push his buttons as much as before. How could it be that I was caring for him when I hardy cared about anyone else besides Chrome?

In any case, I merely laughed and that made the skylark frown at me. He had misunderstood the reason for my laugh and lunged for me. I fell backwards with the pain throbbing where he had hit. My head was still spinning from the impact but it gave him what he wanted, that was for me to stop laughing.

I got up and grimaced at the sharp pain that overloaded my senses. An illusionist's weakness is pain and that applied to me as well since it was my mind that was transported here and not my body. The illusionists from the attack were definitely high classed ones to be able to seal my mind here and allow for physical touch to be registered to those under the influence of their illusions. In other words, it is real illusions. Only few can master real illusions. Even for me, real illusions are difficult to sustain. Not to mention the forcing of a person's mind to reveal memories, they are people whom I need to beware of.

While my mind was occupied, Hibari had taken the opportunity to close up on me and pinned me down effectively. I have no idea if he was aware of the suggestive position we were in. My attention snapped back to him when I felt his cold fingers around my neck.

"Herbivore," he hissed. "I'll kill you!"

Before I could explain anything, he tightened the grip and I struggled to breathe, tears percolating on my lashes. I felt my vision go hazy and I gasped miserably for air that would not come. I was on the brink of losing consciousness when he released the choke on my neck. By the time he let go of me, I was all out of energy and couldn't take in the air fast enough. I ended up in a void of black.

_Hibari's POV_

I released the herbivore. I did not want to kill him, just scare him and threaten him not to spill any of my past and my secrets. I had to keep my weakness under wraps. Kusakabe was the only one whom I trusted the secret with. However when the herbivore fell unconscious, I worried a little. Was he truly that weak or was it another prank?

I tried to punch him awake but it didn't work. Left with no choice I sighed and pinched his nose, blowing air into him.

_Mukuro's POV_

I was brought back to the world of the living (sort of) by a certain prefect's lips over mine. Even though I knew it was probably mouth to mouth resuscitation, I could not help but feel happy. It seemed like a kiss and if it counted I would be the prefect's first (excluding his pet Hibird…).

I pretended to be unconscious a little longer and when his lips met mine a second time I pulled him closer and slipped my tongue in. He got a shock and struggled in my grasped. When he finally broke free I received a hard punch to my face and I fell back to the ground. I was hurt emotionally but did not show it. If I got a punch from this, I can't imagine his reaction if I confessed.

Nevertheless, the annoying mask of mine remained on my face. He did not see through the façade. A faint tint of pink scattered across his pale cheeks and it interests me. I will definitely use this as blackmail material.

_Hibari's POV_

That idiotic pineapple head! I knew I should never have taken him seriously! It never paid to be kind to anyone… every time I do it I get taken advantage of in ways maybe more than one.

Somehow the feel of his lips wasn't as unexpected as I thought it would be… it just tasted like Sakura instead of pineapples that I thought.

Wait… I just realized something wrong. I was thinking of the herbivore strangely. This is wrong. I can't feel this way! Snap out of it!

_Mukuro's POV_

I watched the Skylark's reaction and found it highly amusing. He was changing his expression every few seconds. Each expression became darker than the previous till it became deadly. I still smiled, knowing fully well the reason for his irritation was because of my kiss. Perhaps… just perhaps he felt frustrated because he might like me?

Before I could process that thought further his voice pulled me back to reality.

"Herbivore…" he growled and before I had time to respond, he pulled my shirt and painfully smashed our lips together. Teeth clashed and I flinched in pain. My mind on the other hand was blown to bits. This is something beyond unexpected. Just what was going on?

**T.B.C…**

**Author's Note: I got frustrated of doing fan request fics so I continued this one. It seemed that my trail of thoughts got interrupted and the outcome became like this. I'm not sure if I would be able to successfully bring this series to higher level than the last with my inconsistency. I must apologize to all those who were following this series because my schedule has been so busy and inconsistent I could not sit down and write for hours straight. I will do my best to write the next chapter. I have a concurrent series fic of Col x Lal so I'm really overwhelmed. **

**Just a question, would you prefer for the story to reach steamy sex or just maintain it to a T rated fic? If more people wish to include that lemon scene then I'll need to up the ratings. Please help me out… TTATT**


	9. Confusion

**Confusion**

_Hibari's POV_

That irritating feeling I must confirm it. Kusakabe did mention something about this uneasy and fuzzy feeling in the chest. He said the only way to confirm it was _it_ was to share a kiss with that person causing the feeling, to think that the person causing all these troublesome and confusing emotions is no other than the Lord of all Pineapples. God forbid I see another pineapple after I break out from this illusion world.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth and was unduly surprised how exotic he tasted. The Sakura tasting lips disgusted me a little because it reminded me of the time he broke my pride. Then it was totally different inside. It tasted like Vanilla and something else uniquely Mukuro.

Oxygen became my enemy the instant I had to break away for air. I could tell Mukuro was still stunned from my attack and it made me a little glad to know I can hold such an influence over him.

I took the chance to slap him hard as revenge for taking advantage of me previously. The punch was not considered payback because it was an involuntary reflex. Using the back of my other hand that was not throbbing from the pain of hitting him so hard, I wiped the drool at the side of my mouth.

Mukuro still looked genuinely surprised and all that he didn't even respond to the slap or the kiss. Looks like I took things a little too far. I might have broken his mind.

_Mukuro's POV_

What. The. Fuck. What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK! THAT DAMN BLOODY PREFECT I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS THIS VERY MOMENT! HOW DARE HE KISS ME THEN SLAP ME AND ACT NORMAL… wait a second.

First he punched me when I kissed him. Then he forced a kiss on me. After that he broke the kiss and slapped me. Now he is smirking crazily and looking at me as if I was entertainment.

…

…

…

_SNAP!_ That was the last strand of sanity I had.

"Ne Kyouya-chan so this is how you want to play? I'll gladly abide by it," I purred and sauntered towards a petrified Skylark.

Before I reached the boy I was knocked out cold once again. Why do things always never go my way?

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

I groaned and woke up. My arms felt stiff but when I tried to stretch them I was unable to move them. Only when my eyes focused did I see strange vines holding me down to the ground. I was wrapped in those creepy vines that looked very much like my lotus illusions.

"Enjoying the gift yet?" the prefect mocked and I snarled.

"What did you do?" I hissed.

He merely gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders and droned "A little illusion does not hurt. I think I know why my 10 year later self was able to identify illusions from what Sawada Tsunayoshi said. It's not too difficult to grasp the basics of creating illusions."

He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear making me shiver beyond my control more than I liked. "I might not be as good as you in illusions but I know that an illusionist's weakness is physical pain. As long as you are suffering you will not be able to focus and bring yourself out of these vines."

I cursed the Mist Arcobaleno for revealing the Achilles heel of all illusionists. My real body was never used in any fight. I always borrowed a body or materialize myself in illusions to fight. However this illusion that those attackers created linked my mind to this world making me feel everything as I would in real life. There was no way to conceal a person's conscious and I felt pain because of the connection even though I am not physically hurt.

As much as I would like to fight back I couldn't. The pain was too great. I wouldn't cry no matter how badly it hurts me. I couldn't let him see a broken me even though I might have broken down in the past that he saw. I was not the same person after all. I have changed and I have grown stronger.

_Hibari's POV_

He was unusually silent and his face unusually calm. I was a little worried because he was not his usual self. Was he breaking already? Wait… why should I worry about this man? He destroyed my pride first hence it is only right for me to do the same to him. Or so my ego tells me. I wanted to make this man suffer and pay for the humiliation but somehow I just could not.

With a heavy sigh I released him from the grip of the illusionary vines.

_Mukuro's POV_

I felt the grip on me loosen and immediately I had the illusion destroyed to smithereens. I still felt weak from the pain that coursed through my body. The attempt to stand was pathetic and I fell forward. Strength depleted greatly from my legs and it failed me. I don't know better to laugh or cry when I was caught by the one who caused all these pain.

"Oi! Get a grip herbivore…" he said and I heard a slight strained. Why would he even bother himself with me? I laughed a hollow laugh and he frowned. To be fussed over like this is a first for me. I was never weak, not ever since I killed the entire family of traitors. I will never go through that again, or at least it was what I swore. This man here broke me down thoroughly but now he is treating me as if I were some precious and fragile glass. I felt insulted.

I pushed him away which resulted in me hitting the ground. It hurt but it did not sting as badly as my pride. He reached out to me again but I snapped at him, "I don't need your damn pity! Don't pretend to be the nice person… I detest people like you the most. You disgust me."

He looked hurt for a moment but that might have been my imagination. "Oh?" was the ever smooth response. He retracted back his hand and I struggled to keep my expression straight but failed with the pain infiltrating my mind.

My porcelain expression finally cracked as my face contorted with agony and I let out a strangled moan when another wave of intense pain washed over me.

Ignoring my death glare, the raven haired man picked me up from the ground and slung me over his shoulder. Despite being smaller than me by a little he had enough strength to life me single handedly. This was the power that attracted me but the obnoxious and snobbish attitude pouts me off.

As much as I would love to hate this man, I simply can't bring my heart (if I had one) to do such a thing. Somehow it was like a helpless insect caught in the spider's web. The more I struggle to get away from it the more caught in the trap I get.

This is a hopeless situation and a ridiculous notion when I think about it. Now I understand why all the fools who fall in love do stupid things. I thought I would never be one of them but I guess I was wrong. Kyouya felt really nice when he held me so close to him that almost every part of me body was touching him. I wanted this to last forever but no. All good things must come to an end.

_Hibari's POV_

I could see clearly that the illusionist suffered greatly from the pain. So it was true that all illusionists' weakness was physical pain. I had thought he might be an exception seeing that he was strong when we crossed weapons. Could it be that he was strong because he was not pitting against me physically?

In any case, the current he disappoints me. It will not satisfy me to extract revenge on him now for breaking me down. He seemed broken already. His pride must have been that impeccable façade and pretense of his. I seemed to have brought that down unknowingly. To tell the truth, I like the current him better when he is truthful to everything.

I gently put him down on the poorly created illusion bed. I was still getting the hang of using my mind to create an illusion. It required much concentration and also a great deal of imagination which I clearly do not possess. I have not seen many beds because I used the futon but as an Italian, he must not be used to a futon so I made a bed that should be somewhat functional.

He had his eyes shut and there were signs of tears. I felt a pang at my heart like someone was tugging at my heartstrings. I had never really comforted anyone or took care of them, much less sooth their pain. I only vaguely remembered Kusakabe mentioning about showering the person in emotional pain with lots of affection and sometimes it worked for physical hurt as well. I scoffed at the idea of me showering someone with affection. I never showed any forms of weakness that included affection.

However when it concerned the blue haired man in front of him, human emotions from deep within him bubbled to the surface.

Let's see… affection should be something like this right? I bent down to kiss him fully on the lips.

For the second time of the day I kissed this man willingly.

And I liked it.

Shit! I'm getting hooked to this man.

He is dangerous…

Both Mukuro and I looked at each other's eyes without speaking. It was just a strange sensation that came over me during the kiss. I can't explain it but I know that very instant the fate was cast in stone. No matter how much I try to deny the impending fate in store for me I will never get away.

I can run but it will chase me down.

I love this man.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: Yes! Completed at last *sigh* I have received feedbacks about the ratings so I increased it to M rating. Yes there will be sex but not too soon. I want to torture their hearts and mind a little more. Yes there will be a confession of sorts… then I will elaborate the part of how Hibari is popular with animals xD and also I will break Mukuro down to see his inside thoughts *evil grin* **

**Ahem… my apology for sounding sadistic but 1869 is hard to write. Hibari seemed curious here like a child (exactly what I wanted) when it came to feelings.**

**I wish to prolong this fic for a few more chapters but not more than 20. Would it be alright for everyone? (No shoes please… I don't want to get hit -_-)**


	10. Confession

**Confession**

It was two months since the incident of Hibari and Mukuro getting trapped in the illusion world. They had long broken out from there with the help of Chrome's illusions and Tsuna used his authority as the Vongola Decimo for the first time to have the family responsible for the attacks put behind bars.

No one ever spoke about what happened in the illusion world because both Hibari and Mukuro would send the poor soul into instant cardiac arrest by giving him chilling glares and smiles respectively. Mukuro had moved out of Hibari's house but still visited on a regular basis which nobody knew. It was one of their mini secrets and both of them were happy just the way things were working out for them.

Tsuna had a notion that things between the two scariest guardians were getting better so he did not pursue the matter. Reborn had informed him of their unique relationship ten year into the future and so long they are happy and do not go around killing people, Tsuna was more than happy for them.

_Back at Hibari's House…_

It had been exactly a week since Mukuro had decided to confess to a certain Skylark. Standing in front of his immaculate house, Mukuro rang the doorbell. As usual it did not take the prefect long to answer the door with the usual scowl.

"You're late," he stated. Mukuro merely smiled.

"I'm sorry," the illusionist replied. He had been too nervous about his confession later during that night and ended up coming to the house five minutes later than the agreed time, not that the prefect really minded.

Mukuro put the drinks he got in the fridge and then Hibari cleared his table of books that should have been his homework. Mukuro had mused about the fact that the prefect always put him above his certain priorities as a student claiming the teachers would not care even if he did not hand it up seeing that he would just bite the all to death.

So far they had only kissed once in real life after the incident in the illusion world. Hibari had always loved to cuddle but they did nothing more because Mukuro would always try to make advancement but fail to catch the right timing. Only, unknown to him a certain Skylark was aware of his intentions but he was testing the illusionist.

That night could have been like any other with Mukuro asking Hibari about some math questions and Hibari teaching him whatever he did not understand. Later they had drinks to unwind as what Mukuro liked to call it. Initially Hibari had been much against the idea but he gave in after the illusionist repeatedly brought those drinks to his house and left a few cans in the fridge every time. Out of curiosity Hibari opened a can one day and thought it did not taste bad at all so he started drinking with Mukuro. It became a routine after that.

Tonight Hibari decided to be a little different. Usually he would drink with the blue haired man and they would remain silent. Today however, Hibari decided that he wanted to talk.

When he had drank half of the Sake, Hibari spoke "You know, I was thinking why is it that I can't seem to hate you for what you did to me."

Mukuro seemed stunned at that but chose to conceal his surprise and continue drinking. The silence hung in the air and became uncomfortable for Mukuro so he had to say something. "And why is that?" he asked the prefect who merely looked out of the window with a forlorn look.

Hibari said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I have no idea. I hate you so much, Mukuro. More than you can ever imagine but then every time I have the chance to hurt you the same way you did back at Kokuyou Land, I can't. Something is wrong with me…"

Hibari looked at Mukuro so suddenly that the illusionist had no time to mask his expression when the prefect looked him in the eye and demanded "Take responsibility for it, Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro took a few seconds to process what the prefect said. He inwardly cursed. He was the one who was supposed to do the confession first not the other way. He frowned a little and sighed heavily. Hibari's eyes became a little glassier when he did that.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Mukuro's response was epic.

"Why did you sigh? Do you really hate the idea of this? The idea of us together…"

Mukuro opened his mouth to speak but no words came out and Hibari laughed. Tears fell from his eyes and Mukuro momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"I understand now, Mukuro. I understand everything. I'm sorry for assuming," Hibari told him before getting up.

Mukuro had to fight with himself to go after the prefect who was leaving. Then he did what came most natural to him. He pulled the prefect down to kiss him. It was a deep kiss and when they parted, Hibari's eyes were wide with confusion and disbelief. It was something that Mukuro recognized and it pained him to see the man he loved feeling so insecure.

"You're wrong," Mukuro told him. Then he kissed him again, warm and gentle.

"I feel the same way as you do, except I'm going to do this right."

So saying, Mukuro closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to capture those cobalt grey eyes in his powerful gaze.

"Hibari Kyouya, I love you. Will you please be mine? Look at nobody else but me."

Hibari stared into Mukuro's mismatched eyes and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. It happened for a few more times before Hibari looked away, frustrated with himself at the pathetic attempt to speak. Tears welled up again as Hibari struggled to give Mukuro his answer but nothing came out.

Mukuro did not want to see those tears fall again so he quickly embraced the man and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"It's alright," he hushed. "It's alright. I can wait for your reply. I can wait forever. You don't have to tell me how you feel. You just need to feel the same way as I do. Just love me with your heart. It's all I ask for. You have made me the happiest man on Earth tonight. I don't need anything else."

Hibari only cried in his arms and then Mukuro had to kiss him to calm him down. Once Hibari calmed down, Mukuro licked those tears away and kissed him gently on his forehead then his eyes and nose then finally on his lips. He smiled at Hibari who was blushing in his arms.

"Ti amo…" he whispered in the raven haired man's ear and held him tighter in the warm embrace.

Hibari blushed at the romantic actions but did not resist any of the affection shown. "I could get used to this," he thought before snuggling closer and closing his eyes, letting his head rest on Mukuro's collarbone where he could hear the object of his love's steady heartbeat.

**Author's Note: Lemon next chapter **


	11. Birthday (Lemon)

**Birthday**

The two had been going out for two weeks now and Tsuna was aware of their relationship because Mukuro had insisted on thanking Tsuna for this. Hibari had been awfully embarrassed about it but when Tsuna congratulated him and assured him that if anyone dared to oppose their relationship he would personally punish them himself that Hibari agreed to go out with Mukuro as a couple.

Kusakabe was a little shocked at the revelation but still he was extremely happy for his friend and boss.

As of current status, Hibari paced back and forth the reception room anxiously. He had asked Tsuna and Kusakabe for help and both of them did not prove helpful at all in this field. Luckily a certain arcobaleno had heard his problem and gave him useful advice for it.

It was June 9th and Hibari had been planning for this day for a long time. It was Mukuro's birthday and also the day Hibari wanted to make it a special and remembered one. It was the first real birthday that Mukuro would be celebrating in real life and it was also the first real occasion that they would be celebrating together since their going out as an official couple.

It was a simple idea really, but Hibari had no idea of many things about the Italian. For instance he did not know if the illusionist had any sort of food allergies or special preferences. Then he had to ask the silver haired bomber Italian to tell him more about the Italian food. After much trouble with the perverted doctor at school, Hibari finally got some information about how to please a partner in bed properly. It had been extremely embarrassing to be doing all those that Hibari had done but for the sake of a certain somebody he had endured all those damages to his pride.

Hibari went through his mental checklist one last time before checking the time. It was 6.48 pm. Mukuro could be coming anytime because they had agreed to meet at his place for dinner at 7pm.

At 6.57pm sharp, Hibari heard the doorbell ring and nearly jumped off the chair he was sitting on. He rushed to the door but did not open it immediately. He took a deep breath first before he opened the door as normally as he could. Mukuro brought the drinks as usual and entered the house.

Hibari brought out the meal once Mukuro was seated at the table and he heard him gasp when the meal was fully set. It was a mix of Japanese and Italian cuisine that suited the taste of both Mukuro and Hibari. The details were so fine and Mukuro knew Hibari had taken a lot of time and effort to prepare the meal. The homemade sushi had been decorated so immaculately on the plate and the desert apples were shaped into bunnies. Mukuro chuckled a little at the adorable sight and Hibari blushed.

The meal they had was a silent one but it was the comfortable kind of silence that they both welcomed. While eating, Hibari was getting very nervous about what he was going to do later on. He was not paying attention to his food very much and ate more sloppily than other days.

Mukuro noticed this and chuckled a little. It effectively brought Hibari out of his thoughts and he gave the Italian a questioning look. Mukuro said nothing but moved closer to brush off the rice grain sticking at the side of Hibari's cheeks which made the raven haired man blush.

After the meal, Mukuro brought out the drinks while Hibari busied himself with the dishes. In the kitchen while doing the dishes, Hibari glanced at Mukuro who was unsuspecting any sort of surprise. Hibari then quickly did the dishes and went to the bedroom to prepare for the surprise.

He returned to the living room much later and accompanied Mukuro in drinking. Hibari had made sure to drink more than usual and Mukuro noticed his enthusiasm. However, knowing that his tolerance for alcohol was poor, Hibari used this as an excuse to straddle Mukuro's lap halfway through Mukuro's third can of Sake.

"Kyouya!" Mukuro exclaimed when he saw Hibari straddling him. The drink was left on the table and forgotten when Hibari whispered in the illusionist's ear "Please take me tonight… be my first."

Mukuro felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. So many times he had restrained himself because he did not want to frighten the prefect away by pursuing him aggressively in the relationship. However tonight he was going to break his own promise to restrain himself because Hibari was begging to be taken. However, he wanted to make sure Hibari wanted this and not because he was drunk.

"Kyouya, are you sure? I don't want you to regret this."

Hibari laughed and kissed him fully on his lips. "Silly, it's your birthday. I wanted it to be memorable…" Mukuro smiled at the understanding that Hibari had this all planned out. He returned the kiss with a playful bite.

"Then prepare to have no sleep tonight," he warned. Hibari nodded his head and whispered "I'm ready."

By the time they both reached the bedroom, Mukuro was already shirtless. He began to strip Hibari only to have the prefect push him to the bed and handcuffed.

"Kyouya!" Mukuro yelled in alarm but Hibari gave him a smirk and told him to watch the show. Mukuro was about to protest when Hibari took off his shirt to reveal some lacy lingerie and Mukuro's lips went dry. His pants tightened even more when Hibari revealed more of the erotic outfit.

Hibari stripped and left only the underwear on. Then he stopped and looked at Mukuro who had a faint blush on his cheeks and a noticeable bulge in his pants.

Hibari sauntered seductively swaying his hips with the bottom piece hanging dangerously low, teasing Mukuro's eyes when the hips were revealed so close to the real deal but stopped and covered the treasure just before.

It was frustrating to be unable to rip that flimsy underwear mesh off those pale hips because of the handcuffs and the top was also hiding those pink nipples and tone abs.

Hibari noticed it as well and so he decided to tease Mukuro a little more by slipping off the strap of the top past his shoulder when he climbed on top of the man in bed. Mukuro moaned our Hibari's name when he felt Hibari sitting on top of his jeans directly on his crotch.

If pleasure was too great to resist then Mukuro had fallen the instant Hibari started rocking on top of him. Mukuro's mind was blown to bits when Hibari displayed an erotic expression before getting off to rid Mukuro's clothing.

Mukuro lay stark naked on the bed, propped up on a pillow with the best view to see Hibari masturbate. It was an extreme turn on to see Hibari reveals his manhood and stroking it. What Mukuro had not expected was for Hibari to moan out his name with half lidded eyes and a twitching member.

Mukuro nearly came when Hibari released and was struggling to be free when he saw Hibari coat his own fingers with his own essence and press them into himself. Mukuro moaned and his breathing was ragged. He wanted Hibari there and then.

Hibari thrust the digits in himself shamelessly and moaned wantonly. Mukuro begged him to release the handcuffs but Hibari only told him to be patient. Hibari removed those fingers and Mukuro wondered what he had in mind next. Hibari then removed all the clothes effectively and returned with a single tonfa.

Mukuro mentally sweat dropped at the thought of fighting Hibari again. However he was not expecting for Hibari to clamber on top of him with his ass facing him. Hibari then placed the tonfa near his entrance and Mukuro's eyes widen at the realization of what was about to happen. Without warning, Mukuro felt his member being engulfed at the very precise moment he saw the tonfa disappear into Hibari. Hibari had moaned in pain and pleasure at the same time when the tonfa went in him.

Mukuro could no longer think when Hibari sucked hard at his member and bobbed his head while never failing to thrust at his hole. Then Mukuro felt a little mischievous and he moved himself lower to where Hibari was neglecting.

Hibari nearly screamed when he felt his own member being swallowed by Mukuro while he continued to suck Mukuro and thrust in himself. He tried desperately to stay afloat the sea of pleasure but failed miserably.

"Ah~!" Hibari cried out and came for the second time. Mukuro was still hard and did not come yet. Hibari then quickly removed the handcuffs and was thrown on his back when Mukuro was freed.

"You were being naughty… tell me who taught you to do that?"

Hibari blush a deep shade of red and remained silent. Mukuro knew that he was not going to have his answer soon and so he threatened "I'll make you come so many times tonight if you do not tell me. I'll pound so har n you that you won't walk for a week."

Hibari blushed even more at those words and reluctantly explained to Mukuro about finding out from Shamal.

"Oya, and you thought putting up such a foreplay was a good idea? Let me tell you then, as much as I loved the foreplay, I couldn't care less what you do to turn me on. In fact, there was no need for you to because I will get turned on automatically the moment you begged me to take you. If anyone else were doing that foreplay there is no way I will be aroused at all, I am only like this because it was you who did it. That doctor was talking nonsense. If you wanted to do it, you should have just looked for me."

Hibari blushed.

Mukuro then kissed his temple and smirked "Get ready then, take responsibility for what you did to me."

Hibari wrapped his arms around Mukuro and smiled a small smile "I'm already yours…"

Slowly, their sweet kiss became filled with passion. Hibari's tongue battled in a complicated dance moving and licking at Mukuro's. Mukuro allowed Hibari to take the lead at first and let him explore his mouth before fighting back and suckle and Hibari's tongue making him moan.

Hibari was breathless and his brain no longer functioned when Mukuro trailed wet kisses down his chest while touching his member. Hibari could not help but moan loudly and thrust his hips upwards into Mukuro's waiting hand.

Mukuro whispered in the sensitive ear "Ti amo," before licking the shell and sucking on the lobe. His hands moved to a nipple and twisted it. Hibari threw his head back when Mukuro's other hand fondled with his balls.

"Sei cosi bella, Kyouya. Ti amo…" Mukuro whispered and pushed two moistened digits in Hibari's entrance. Surprisingly it was still tight even after being violated by the tonfa.

Once prepared enough, Mukuro kissed Hibari fully on his lips. "I'm coming in," he told his lover. Hibari nodded and hugged him. Slowly, Mukuro eased into Hibari who did his best to take him in.

Mukuro let out a breath only when he was fully sheathed in Hibari. Hibari had a look of discomfort on his face so Mukuro let him adjust to his size. It was not long before Hibari opened his eyes again and said "I'm ready."

Mukuro drew himself ill the tip and then plunged in again quickly with a swift snap of his hips causing Hibari to cry out. "Ah! Mukuro!"

Mukuro listened to the moans Hibari made and frowned. Where was the spot that was supposed to make him scream?

Changing his angle of thrusting, Mukuro prayed that he would find it soon. "Ngaa!" Hibari creamed. His back arched off the mattress into Mukuro's chest and Mukuro grinned. He found it.

"Mu… Mukuro… what was that?" Hibari panted.

"You mean… this?" Mukuro asked and slammed into Hibari at the same angle causing Hibari to throw his head to the side and scream again.

"Ah… Mukuro!"

Mukuro chuckled a little before pounding into Hibari more vigorously than before.

"Ng.. ah! Hah… Mukuro~ slow down… I can't! I can't AHH!"

Mukuro kissed Hibari soothingly. "Shh," he soothed. "It's alright."

Hibari continued mewling and moaning and occasionally screaming his name. "No… stop! Mukuro, I'm dying!"

At that Mukuro laughed.

"Kufufu~ dying you say? But this part here is so alive…" Mukuro grabbed Hibari's member and pumped it vigorously making Hibari scream with pleasure.

It was not soon before Mukuro himself was moaning. Hibari had tightened around him again and sucked him so hard that the feeling was too much to bear. Hibari was already on the edge of coming when Mukuro felt his release close.

"Let's cme together, il mio dolce… aishiteru"

Hibari replied in between moans and pants, "Ai… aishiteru!"

They both came with screams of each other's names and the whole night was filled with many more moans and high pleasures.

**Author's Note: Omg… this is my first ever lemon… How is it? I think it was very bad. I've never had sex so I don't know how it feels like to write about it. Oh well :/**


	12. The Gentle Side

**The Gentle Side**

_Mukuro's POV_

It was really wonderful to see the change in my lover. After that night he had been less guarded around me, a change that I welcomed. He no longer looked as if he was going to kill me when we spar. Instead, I liked the times when we sparred with each other, especially after the workout.

I would never have expected the stoic man himself to smile at me any time. I never really thought he was capable of such expressions because I had only ever remembered a frown or a scowl, probably a smirk at the very most that resembled a smile but not a true smile when we were not at his home. It really surprised me and surprises have become quite a norm for me ever since Kyouya opened up to me from the night we spent together.

I had discovered more of another side of him that nobody else is aware of apart from maybe Kusakabe and I felt really happy that he would show it to me. His satisfied face and content smile with the joy twinkling in his eye when we finished our love making made my heart glow with joy. I know that I can never deny him anything he asks for when he gives me that innocent look. I cannot lie to myself and deceive us about my insecurities when he places all the trust on me with that look. I was caught in the trap and I swore to never take his feelings for granted.

I quit flirting with others and seriously cared for him. He was the only person that can shake my world. Not even Chrome was capable of making me change my mind as fast as he was able to. I had said in the past that I will never deny a lady an invitation to go out but because Kyouya gave me such a look when Yukuri-chan in class asked me out, I immediately refused her offer without hesitation. I guess he stands above all the other things in my life. I did not know how but this man has managed to conquer my world and made me slave to him unknowingly, not that I regretted anything.

Just last Tuesday he called me to the reception room again and I thought perhaps he wanted something from me again like asking me to run some errands for him. I was actually pleasantly surprised when he shoved a bento box in my hands. I opened it to see bento with pasta and some Japanese sweets. I laughed at the cute design again which earned me a hit from the tonfa squarely in my jaw. It hurt but I knew he was holding back. Still I laughed like silly and hugged him tightly which earned me a bruise to my ribs but it was all worth when I kissed him and thanked him. The blush was simply adorable.

I had also learnt in one of my many afternoons spent with him on the rooftop about his gentle side towards Hibird. Many people do not get to see this so I won't tell anyone. It has become quite a dear memory to me and I had to distract Kyouya deliberately to take a picture of him and Hibird on the sly. I had saved it in my phone encrypted with password to protect the image. He would throw a fit if he knew what I had. Hibird had once given me the skeptical look when I motioned for it to be silent when I snapped the picture. I hope the small bird will not tattle about my little secret to its master. It was quite a smart bird actually, like its master, coming to me for bird treats to keep silent about the secret photo I had taken not that I minded. Kyouya had found it suspicious that we were cozy together but did not say anything about it much to my relief.

Then the school holidays for summer came. I was astonished when I found all my things packed into luggage and I was dragged to a car that Kyouya owned.

"We're going on a holiday."

That was all I was told before being 'kidnapped' to the sea side. I was truly impressed with nature's creations because I had been unable to conjure up such wonderful feeling of the breeze and sun with the crashing of waves on shore. Being here physically and seeing it through another person's eyes were two different experiences. I had to thank Kyouya for this. He has been doing so much for me and when I thought back about the effort I out in our relationship I feel a little guilty.

During the evening we strolled along the coast admiring the beauty of the golden sunset. I finally gotten the courage to hold his hand to which he blushed at the touch. He must have been waiting for me to take the initiative.

"Kyouya," I called out his name softly. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. The sun behind him made him look angelic. I knew I had to tell him what I truly felt.

"Kyouya," I began. "I don't know what you think of me but I must tell you that I am not your ordinary human being out there. Heck I don't even thing I am human. I never thought of myself capable for caring for anyone or anything else except myself. I know I had been difficult and selfish and very irresponsible. It will not be easy for anyone to love me so I did not think it possible. As you know I murdered the people who call me family when I was young. I might also betray you in the end. I will not lie to you about who I am. I only hope you will see the true me and if you cannot accept me the way I am, I am actually really content about the time we have together. I need to thank you for everything that you have done for me up till now, Kyouya."

The love of my life remained unfazed by my ranting.

Those lips merely turned into a smirk and he said "So?"

I was speechless for once. He just accepted everything without much of a fuss or consideration as if he already expected all of these.

Kyouya pulled me closer and kissed me gently before scolding me "Idiot."

Before I could question him he had me engaged in a tongue battle which I gladly obliged. I guess you can say that I am accepted and loved just the way I am.

That night I found Kyouya on the balcony on our room watching the stars in the night sky. The breeze was warm and pleasantly tousling with my hair. He did not notice my presence around so I decided to surprise him by winding my arms around his waist from behind.

He gasped in surprise but relaxed when he recognized it was me. We stayed like this for some time and it was beginning to feel comfortable but Kyouya pushed me away reluctantly. I pouted a little but waited to listen to what he has to say.

It had been a very low whisper but I heard it loud and clear.

"Ti amo."

I felt my heart melt that instant. Something in my felt definitely alive and I did not regret the sins I had walked down on the path of no return. At least one thing in my life turned out right.

"Thank you," I whispered back and embraced him tight. The stoic exterior had attracted me to the fragile Skylark and now I can truly say I am home.

"Tadaima," I smiled and kissed my Kyouya.

The End

**Author's Note: Finished! Yay~ I'll be focusing on my Col x Lal series fic ^^ Thank you for reading… Review if you loved it :D**


End file.
